Never Forget
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Impulse will never forget. Ever. Sad oneshot, Impulse/OC. After the finale. Rated T 'cause of character death.


Everyone on the Team stood around in the small warehouse, in different stages of mourning. Impulse/Kid Flash was the worst. I mean, he just lost his girlfriend. Flash ran over and hugged him tight, where he collapsed into his grandfather's arms.

_Flashback_

_"Race you!" Legends yelled, speeding off. Impulse laughed and tore after her.  
"You'll never beat me, Goth Girl." He gently shoved her.  
"Watch me!" she cackled, running faster. He grinned and sped after her.  
"Beatcha'." He folded his arms, leaned against the fountain, and smirked._

_Legends rested her hands on her knees, panting. She glared up at him.  
"I...hate...you."  
"Uh-huh, sure." he rolled his eyes. Her dark make-up made her look more sinister than ever, he noticed.  
"I wonder, why-mmph!" KF 2 jumped, then kissed his girlfriend back.  
"Wonder what?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Why you aren't a villain. You look the part," She glared.  
"And act it as well." He ducked a swinging fist aimed for his face.  
"Whoop, watch the moneymaker. Wouldn't want any of this damaged." He teased, ducking from another blow.  
She rolled her eyes. "Full of yourself, much?"  
"Only for you."  
"Now you sound too much like Wally."  
"Really, babe? I honestly try."  
"Bart!" she grinned, speeding for him. He ran as fast as he could, but not too fast to make her stop.  
"Face it sweetheart, I'm faster." he said, running backwards. She growled and zoomed faster for him._

_He cackled evilly, running in circles around the park.  
"Can't catch meee-" he suddenly screamed and stopped. Legends had stopped running and turned sideways, and he had run straight for her. To avoid flattening her, he was forced to scoop her up and THEN stop._

_"Nevermind, you ARE a villain. To me, anyway." He sighed.  
She winked. "Only for you." she mimicked._

_End Flashback_

"I miss her so much," Bart said, tears flowing down his face. "And even worse, I still didn't keep V from dying."  
"What?" Flash looked at his grandson.  
"I came here to stop Blue from the Apocalypse, and to make Vanessa be able to see her 80's. Now she died even earlier than in MY era!"

Flash winced. That was a lot of pressure for a 13-year-old.  
"Hey, you'll get to see her one day. But if she was here, she would-"  
"Slap me and then push me into her casket. I know." Flash chuckled.  
"Not what I was going to say, but it's more accurate."

Bart grinned, then brushed away his tears.  
"I wanna show you something." He ran out of the building. Flash followed.

They ran to Flash's house, and into Bart's room. Bart grabbed his computer and pulled up a video.  
"This is one of our last runs together, captured on video." He rubbed his eye, then handed it to his grandfather.

Flash watched it silently, then handed the laptop back. He wordlessly hugged his grandson, now understanding better.

**Later**

Bart Allen stood in front of her hologram, just staring. It captured her face perfectly. Legends had her arms folded, eyebrow raised, a small mischievous smirk on her face. The block of marble the hologram stood on said, "Vanessa Scarlett, a.k.a. Legends, one of the fastest speedsters. Daughter, girlfriend, team member. 2003-2016" _Her favorite song, what was it...Angel with a shotgun? Yeah, that's it. _He thought triumphantly._ How does it go..._

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
...and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be." he stopped, voice too choked up to continue. Jaime rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, who was brushing away tears.

**Later**

Bart walked around the park, smiling when he came to the bench. His favorite spot in the world. The spot where he had worked up the courage to take her out on a date. He could still remember her face when he had asked. Priceless. He grabbed some corn out of the bag he had brought and tossed some to the ducks. An elderly lady sat down next to him.  
"Were is your pretty lady?" she asked, tossing some corn as well.  
"Dead." He said, sighing.  
"Ah." she replied. "I know that feeling."

Bart gave her a curious look. "What feeling?"  
"The feeling where you want to have one more moment with her, and being unable. The feeling of falling into gloom forever." The lady said.  
"How do-oh. Your husband died recently, right? Mrs. Opac?"  
"Yes." Mrs. O said sadly.

There was a sad, yet remembering silence.  
"Just remember, never forget her. Never." Mrs. O said firmly.  
"I won't," He said quietly. "I'll never forget."

Just to clear anything up, Legends is a speedster I created. I was upset b/c there's nothing for this guy. Come on! Bart's AWESOME! *huffs in annoyance* Anyway, Vanessa is a goth girl, loves purple, and dies shortly after Wally. (4 months)

Review? Please?


End file.
